Nomad's Requiem/Transcript
Suspicion *'Zimberfizz:' Wotcha guv'na! *'Player:' Hello there. *'Zimberfizz:' 'Ere matey, you got a mo' to chat about his highness over dere? *'Start Nomad's Requiem?' **'Player:' Yes. ***'Zimberfizz:' Crackin'! Thing is, you see, his highness 'as been acting all funny-like. ***'Player:' You mean, more than normal? ***'Zimberfizz:' Too right, 'guv! He's been sneaking off in the middle of the night and coming back all sparkly. ***'Player:' Maybe he's just been hitting some taverns? ***'Zimberfizz:' Yeah right! He's 'ardly one for the nightlife, matey. ***'Player:' Hmm, so how do I fit into this? ***'Zimberfizz:' Well, I reckon he's up to summint. Summit evil! ***'Player:' Evil? ***'Zimberfizz:' Well, that's his thing, ain't it? Evil this, evil that. He's gotta be up to summint! ***'Nomad:' Hey! Get back to work, you! ***'Zimberfizz:' Oh no! Er, I mean, yes, master! At once! ***'Nomad:' Right, take care of the battleground for a while. I have... matters to attend to. ***'Zimberfizz:' Gotcha! ***'Nomad:' What did you say? ***'Zimberfizz:' I said, 'Yes, master!'. ***'Nomad:' Hmm. ***(Nomad teleports) ***'Zimberfizz:' Right, with him gone, we can get to work. Have a butchers in his tent and see if you can find anything tasty. **'Player:' No. A Warning Hidden In Plain Sight *'Player:' Hey! I think I can see a trapdoor hidden under the bedding in there. *'Zimberfizz:' Cor! Where you reckon it goes? Bet there's summint dead secret down there. *'Player:' Hmm, maybe I could sneak down and investigate. Ghosts from the Past *'Nomad:' I do hope this isn't all that's left of you. I was at least hoping for a challenge. *'Elite Dark Warrior:' I'll show you a challenge, traitor! *'Nomad:' Is it my turn, now? *'Elite Dark Mage:' I didn't sign up for this! *'Nomad:' Really? How unfortunate for you! *'Elite Dark Mage:' Gods save me! *'Nomad:' Ha! Your prayers won't protect you from me, boy. *'Elite Dark Ranger:' Fool! The master will flay the flesh from your bones when he hears of this treachery. *'Nomad:' Just where do you think you're going? *'Elite Dark Ranger:' What? No! You can't do this to me! *'Nomad:' Let's see how much punishment you can take! *'Nomad:' All too easy. Stay Away... *'Nomad:' Intriguing. Of all the assassins they could have sent, I would never have expected it to be you. **'Player:' Whoa, now. I'm no assassin! ***'Nomad:' Oh, really? Then how is it you come to be here? ***'Player:' Zimberfizz sent me here to see where you went. ***'Nomad:' That nosy little... I'll deal with him later. As for you: turn around, leave and forget you were ever here. My work cannot suffer any more interruptions. ***'Player:' What work? What are you up to down here? ***'Nomad:' Drop it. Leave NOW. If I ever see you down here again, I guarantee it will be the last mistake you ever make. **'Player:' Zimberfizz sent me here to see where you went. ***progression as previous option **'Player:' I never did like you. Time to die! Infiltration *'Knight:' Hey! Over here. *'Player:' Are you alright? *'Knight:' *cough, cough* I...I am done for. You must stop him, stop his treachery. *'Player:' Who? Nomad? Do you know what he is up to down here? *'Knight:' The master was wise to send you, brother. Go now and finish our task. I have made the preparations. Bathe his infernal contraption in wave-upon-wave of flame. *'Player:' Master? Who's that then? What are you talking about? *'Knight:' There is no need for pretence down here, brother. There is only death. *''The last of his breath spent, the knight collapses to the floor. '' *'Player:' Rest now, brave knight. *'Player:' *sigh* There doesn't seem to be anything useful here. Hmm... what's this? It looks like there is something scrawled across the floor here. 'Only the pious'. I wonder what it could mean. *'Player:' Well, that seems to have broken something! Battle of Souls Fight to the Death *'Player:' This looks like it. Whatever Nomad is up to must be through here. If he's in there, he's not going to make this easy. This is going to be a fight to the death. *Are you ready to confront Nomad? **Yes. **No. One Last Chance *'Nomad:' The assassin approaches, but I wonder what compels you to seek death. Is it out of foolish loyalty to your master, or is it merely stupidity that brings you here to face me? **'Player:' I already told you, I'm not an assassin. ***'Nomad:' I warned you about coming to find me, yet here you are! ****'Player:' I was just curious about what you've been up to, is all. *****'Nomad:' How touching! Very well, I suppose it won't hurt to alleviate your curiosity. Did you wonder where all the souls went from the battleground above? ******'Player:' Yes, actually. *******'Nomad:' Really? I'm surprised. Few ever question their actions. Perhaps you are not as lost as I first thought. *******'Player:' So where do all the souls go? *******'Nomad:' Did you consider the source of my power? They are one and the same! *******'Player:' You mean the soul obelisk funnels all the souls from above into your throne here? *******'Nomad:' Precisely! Why toil to attain power on your own when you can have thousands of others do it for you! ********'Player:' Why do you need such power? *********below ********'Player:' That's unnatural! You can't carry on with this. *********'Nomad:' Unnatural? I suppose it is, but the ends justify the means in this case. *********'Player:' How? How could they possibly justify this? *******'Nomad:' Oh, let's just say that my former employer didn't take kindly to my resignation. No doubt he will come for me eventually, instead of sending petty lackeys and assassins. Preparations had to be made... preparations which you have rather unfortunately disrupted. ********'Player:' Who is this former master of yours? *********'Nomad:' Oh, I'm sure a clever adventurer like you has figured that out by now. If not, it's not a question that will trouble you for much longer. *********'Player:' I guess I'll be leaving now. *********'Nomad:' Yes, it is time for you to be leaving. *********'Player:' Okay then. Bye! *********'Nomad:' You're not going anywhere. *********'Player:' But you said it was time for me to be leaving. *********'Nomad:' Yes, but not in that sense of the word. I can't have you telling others of what you've learnt. **********'Player:' This isn't happening. ***********'Nomad:' Ha! Don't worry - I'll go easy on you. **********'Player:' Fine! Bring it on! ***********'Nomad:' So be it! Show no pity in your attacks, for you shall receive none in return. ********'Player:' I'll be going now. ******'Player:' Not really, no. ****'Player:' I've had enough of this. *****'Nomad:' Then that makes two of us. *****'Player:' Fine, do what you like: I'm leaving. *****'Nomad:' I think not! You've already destroyed a great deal of my work in getting here. This constitutes a debt that must be repaid. *****'Player:' Fine, whatever. What's the price I have to pay? *****'Nomad:' Your soul! **'Player:' If this master wants you dead, I'm happy to oblige! **'Player:' Actually, yes. I really am quite stupid. ***'Nomad:' Ha! Finally some words of truth. Come then, tell me why you are really here. ***progression as first option Not Dead Yet *'Zimberfizz:' Blimey! How did you get here? *'Player:' I really don't know... *'Zimberfizz:' What's the last thing you remember? *'Player:' Nomad! He killed me! *'Zimberfizz:' Crikey! Hang on, you don't look very dead to me. *'Player:' It takes more than death to kill me. *'Zimberfizz:' Wot? You've gone wrong in the head, matey. In any case, it seems the soul obelisk has taken a liking to you! I guess it didn't want you going too far. *'Player:' Good, because I have some unfinished business with Nomad. *'Nomad:' The assassin returns? Whomever preserved your life must delight in your suffering! Is it out of foolish loyalty to your master, or is it merely stupidity that brings you here to face me? **3 options as the first time **'Player:' You will not defeat me this time! ***'Nomad:' We shall see. Doomed *'Nomad:' You.. You have doomed this world. Zimberfizz's Reward *'Zimberfizz:' Wotcha guv'na! *'Player:' I did it! I stopped Nomad! *'Zimberfizz:' Really? Oh, I hope he ain't mad with me. You didn't make him too angry did you? *'Player:' Well, sort of. *'Zimberfizz:' Awwww, I bet he's gonna set me on fire again for putting you up to this. *'Player:' I don't think he'll be doing that anytime soon. *'Zimberfizz:' Why not? *'Player:' Well, he's sort of dead. *'Zimberfizz:' Sort of dead? You killed him? *'Player:' Well, what was I supposed to do? *'Zimberfizz:' Not kill him! *'Player:' Very funny. *'Zimberfizz:' I never told you to go killing 'im now, did I! Just have a poke around, is all I said. *'Player:' He didn't give me much choice in the matter. *'Zimberfizz:' Awww, I don't believe this! Now I'm going to have to clear up all the mess you made. Come on then, give us his head. *'Player:' Head? Why would I have his head? *'Zimberfizz:' You did say you killed him, didn't you? *'Player:' Yes. *'Zimberfizz:' Then where's his head? You can't know he's really dead unless you cut his head off! *'Player:' That's disgusting. *'Zimberfizz:' That don't make it not true! Awww, this has all gone right pear-shaped. Come on you, I best see this for meself. *'Player:' You see? Wasn't kidding, was I? *'Zimberfizz:' Oh, alright then. I suppose you don't have to cut his head off. You know, in a way, I'm sorry to see the old fella go. *'Player:' Really? *'Zimberfizz:' Well he kept everything running up on the surface. *'Player:' Didn't he make you do all the work, though? *'Zimberfizz:' Actually, come to think of it, he did! I guess I'm free now! *'Player:' See, it's not all bad. *'Zimberfizz:' I guess that makes me in charge of things upstairs. I should look the part if I'm gonna be running the place. *'Zimberfizz:' What do ya think? **'Player:' Nice! ***'Zimberfizz:' Yeah! You sure know style when you see it, matey. ***'Zimberfizz:' So, what was the old fella up to down here anyway? ***'Player:' It was an evil scheme all along. The whole of Soul Wars is a front to fuel his evil plans for power. ***'Zimberfizz:' Crikey! ***'Player:' We've got to put a stop to any more battles right now – tear the whole thing down at once. ***'Zimberfizz:' Woah, there! Let's not do anything hasty, like! ***'Player:' Anything hasty? It's all evil. EVIL! ***'Zimberfizz:' It can't be all that bad! Not if we handle it proper, like! What's the deal down here anyway? ***'Player:' The soul obelisk isn't some ancient relic – it's a giant machine that Nomad built for harvesting souls. ***'Zimberfizz:' Well, I could have told ya that. So, does it work? ***'Player:' Of course it does! ***'Zimberfizz:' Crackin'! I'm sure there's some magicky types out there who'll pay through the nose for a bottle of this soul stuff! ***'Player:' Bottle it and sell it? Are you mad? ***'Zimberfizz:' Course not, matey – just business-minded! We'll make a killing, so to speak. ***'Player:' I can't believe what I'm hearing here. ***'Zimberfizz:' I know! Sounds too good to be true, don't it? **'Player:' Meh. **'Player:' You look ridiculous. ***'Zimberfizz:' Hey! Just because you got no style, don't mean you can take it out on others. ***'Zimberfizz:' So, what was the old fella up to down here anyway? ***'Player:' It was an evil scheme all along. The whole of Soul Wars is a front to fuel his evil plans for power. ***'Zimberfizz:' Crikey! ***'Player:' We've got to put a stop to any more battles right now – tear the whole thing down at once. ***'Zimberfizz:' Woah, there! Let's not do anything hasty, like! ***'Player:' Anything hasty? It's all evil. EVIL! ***'Zimberfizz:' It can't be all that bad! Not if we handle it proper, like! What's the deal down here anyway? ***'Player:' The soul obelisk isn't some ancient relic – it's a giant machine that Nomad built for harvesting souls. ***'Zimberfizz:' Well, I could have told ya that. So, does it work? ***'Player:' Of course it does! ***'Zimberfizz:' Crackin'! I'm sure there's some magicky types out there who'll pay through the nose for a bottle of this soul stuff! ***'Player:' Bottle it and sell it? Are you mad? ***'Zimberfizz:' Course not, matey – just business-minded! We'll make a killing, so to speak. ***'Player:' I can't believe what I'm hearing here. ***'Zimberfizz:' I know! Sounds too good to be true, don't it? Transcript